kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
LIBERTY★PARTY
LIBERTY★PARTY is a character song from the Black Butler II Character Song 10 Ronald Knox. It is sung by Kenn. Lyrics Kanji= ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－ ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－ ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－ ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－　やりほーＤＩＥ！ やっぱ　ありえないよね？ ダッサい眼鏡かけて仕事とか （淡々と確認作業） パッパと片付けちゃって ソ\ッコーでカード切っちゃって　お先です （残業？ナニソ\レ～） 今夜はアタリの予\感がするＰＡＲＴＹ イイんじゃネ？！んじゃ　キメまくって行くゼ！ マジで　ぶちゃけ　はっちゃけ　アゲアゲ パネぇ　なんちゃって　やんちゃしほーＤＩＥ ヤベぇ　誰を止められないゼ！ 今日も　肝心のエンジン絶好調 今日の　モチベーション　ハイテンション 女子も男子も　ちゃんとオレに付いて来い！ ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－　（ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－） ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－　（ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－） ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－　（ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－） ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－　やりほーＤＩＥ！ やっぱ　ありえないよね？ 失敗して始末書を書くなんて （坦々と事務処理作業） イッキに回収して 直帰の連絡入れて　お先です （進捗？ナニソ\レ～） 今夜のフロアはゴキゲンなＧＲＯＯＶＹ イイんじゃネ？んじゃ　ハネまくって行くゼ！ マジで　ぶっちゃけ　はちゃけ　アゲアゲ パネェ　なんちゃって　やちゃしほーＤＩＥ ヤベぇ　誰も止められないゼ！ 今日も　肝心のエンジン絶好調 今日の　モチベーション　ハイテンション 女子も男子も　ちゃんとオレに付いて来い！ ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－　（ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－） ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－　（ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－） ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－　（ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－） ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－　やりほーＤＩＥ！ こんなオレでもね　死神やってますよ やるときゃやる…　んじゃ　気合い入れて行くゼ！ マジで　サッちゃんも　ウッちゃんも　アゲアゲ パネぇ　先輩　後輩　関係ＮＩＧＨＴ ヤベぇ　誰か止めてくれるか～！ 今日も　肝心のエンジン絶好調 みんな　モチベーション　ハイテンション そこのキミも　ちゃんとオレに付いて来い！ ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－　（ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－） ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－　（ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－） ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－　（ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－） ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ ＷＯ－　やりほーＤＩＥ！ |-| Romaji= WOW WOW WO- WOW WOW WO- WOW WOW WO- WOW WOW WO- Yarihoo DIE! Yappa Arienai yo ne? Dassai megane kakete shigoto to ka (Tantan to kakunin sagyou) Pappa to katazukechatte Sokkoo de CARD kicchatte Osaki desu (Zangyou? Nani sore~) Kon'ya wa atari no yokan ga suru PARTY Iin'ja ne? Nja Kimemakutteiku ze! Maji de Bucchake Hacchake Age-age Panee Nanchatte Yancha shihooDIE Yabee Dare mo tomerarenai ze! Kyou mo Kanjin no ENGINE zekkouchou Kyou no MOTIVATION HIGH TENSION Joshi mo danshi mo Chanto ore ni tsuitekoi! WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- Yarihoo DIE! Yappa Arienai yo ne? Shippai shite shimatsusho wo kaku nante (Tantan to jimu shori sagyou) Ikki ni kaishuu shite Chokki no renraku irete Osaki desu (Shinchoku? Nani sore~) Kon'ya no FLOOR wa gokigen na GROOVY Iin'ja ne? Nja Hanemakutteiku ze! Maji de Bucchake Hacchake Age-age Panee Nanchatte Yancha shihooDIE Yabee Dare mo tomerarenai ze! Kyou mo Kanjin no ENGINE zekkouchou Kyou no MOTIVATION HIGH TENSION Joshi mo danshi mo Chanto ore ni tsuitekoi! WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- Yarihoo DIE! Konna ore demo ne Shinigami yattemasu yo Yaru tokya yaru... Nja Kiai irete iku ze! Iku ze! Maji de Sacchan mo Ucchan mo Age-age Panee Senpai Kouhai Kankei NIGHT Yabee Dare ka tometekureru ka~! Kyou mo Kanjin no ENGINE zekkouchou Minna MOTIVATION HIGH TENSION Soko no kimi mo Chanto ore ni tsuitekoi! WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- Yarihoo DIE! |-| English= WOW WOW WO- WOW WOW WO- WOW WOW WO- WOW WOW WO- Do whatever you please until you DIE! It's absurd after all, I suppose, to do my work wearing a lame pair of glasses. (As I indifferently double-check my duty.) I take care of my assigned work quickly, and am always the first to stamp out my time card. (Overtime? What the heck is that~?) I have a feeling that there will be a party tonight in the area. Isn't that great? So then, I'll go there dressed cool! Seriously, get high without any worries! No kidding! Be as naughty as you please until you DIE! Goodness! I can't stop anyone! Today, too, my vital engine is in perfect shape. Today, too, I have a lot of motivation and high tension. Both the ladies and the gentlemen, follow me closely! WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- Do whatever you please until you DIE! It's absurd after all, I suppose, to have to write a formal apology for my failure. (As I indifferently finish the paperwork.) I'll just recover all the souls in one go, and then tell the boss that I'm heading home first! (Progress? What the heck is that~?) The dance floor tonight is very pleasantly groovy. Isn't that great? So then, I'll be skipping all the away there! Seriously, get high without any worries! No kidding! Be as naughty as you please until you DIE! Goodness! I can't stop anyone! Today, too, my vital engine is in perfect shape. Today, too, I have a lot of motivation and high tension. Both the ladies and the gentlemen, follow me closely! WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- Do whatever you please until you DIE! Despite the way I look, I'm a working death god! I'll do my work when I need to... I'll always be fired up! Seriously, boys and girls, get high! No kidding! It's a night to enjoy without any restriction. Goodness! Someone please stop me~! Today, too, my vital engine is in perfect shape. Today, too, I have a lot of motivation and high tension. Both the ladies and the gentlemen, follow me closely! WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- (WOW WOW WO-) WOW WOW WO- Do whatever you please until you DIE! Navigation Category:Character Songs